Kurama's Really a Fox!
by fallen-sylph
Summary: After the Dark Tournament, all went back to their normal lives including Botan. Knowing that she'll be bored again with it. Until an unexpected visitor came and asked her to walk and talk for awhile...or maybe there is something more to it...


Kurama's Really a Fox!!!

Written by fallen-sylph

* * *

~ After Yusuke and the others won the tournament against Taguro. Everyone went back to their normal lives again. Like Botan, who was back on her job as the shinigami of the Spirit World, and thought that she'll be bored with her life again. Until one day, an unexpected visitor came and asks her if they can walk and talk for awhile...or maybe there's something more to it.

"_Logic is panic's prey." – Kurama (Episode 68)_

* * *

"Yes, Sir Koenma!" She answered back to the Prince of Makai, her boss, Koenma.

It's been a week or two since the tournament ended. And everything went back to how it used to be. Yusuke, Keiko and the others started going back to school, Hiei, whom she heard of, is busy kicking youkai's butts again. While Shizuru said, she'll be on some wacky business trip. And Yukina on the other hand, will go back to the Ice World.

Too bad, everyone needs to go back to their usual life including her. And here she is, carrying a bunch of murdered files along the corridors to the file room. Yes, she's back to her old boring job as a ferry girl of the River Styx. She, guiding souls to the Netherworld River...

And what's wrong with that job? Well, she's been doing that work for a thousand of years now. And what's worst is she might be stuck doing the job for the rest of her life. Especially now, that she's done on being the so-called secretary of the Reikai Tantei.

Oh, how she miss being with her friends. She definitely wants to be with them again. To see Keiko mob Yusuke and how the jerk reacts to it, all wrought up. To hear Kuwabara's smug remarks to impress his ladylove Yukina while Hiei skid in and calls him "dummy" or "foolish". And of course, she also want to see...

Oh! Just forget it! If she keeps on thinking about them, she'll yearn to see them more. And she'll never be able to focus on what she's doing that she might end up not finishing it if that happens Koenma will surely chide her to death. She sighed.

"Guess, your back on duty," she heard the voice. It was from someone she probably know, the voice was very familiar to her, she was sure of it.

She shifts her head to see who it was. And she was right, it was him. The red-haired, leaf-green eyes human with a powerful kitsoune spirit inside him, he was there, dressed up in his formal school uniform.

"Kurama-kun," Botan said softly, staring at him.

"Hi, Botan," he greeted with a gentle smile on his face then he walked towards her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she smiled effervescently. It was a surprise to see him in the Spirit World. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" He stopped and continued with the words, "don't you want to see me here?"

"Huh?" was her startled response. What does he meant by that? It was the weirdest question she ever heard from him.

"No...au...ahm..." she insanely shook her head. She just doesn't have an idea on how will she answer such a question, especially if it's coming from Kurama's mouth. And to the mere fact, a spoken answer would be a gargantuan lump in her throat. "That's not what I meant--"

"Don't worry," Kurama snapped. "That was just one of my feeble attempt at a joke." He then chuckled.

Kurama suddenly looked down at her and Botan willed at her best not to blush from his pulchritudinous face.

That was odd. He, Youko Kurama the sphinx like spirit fox was telling a joke. Of all the people that will crack a joke to her. Hoping to change the topic, Botan went on, "I thought you and the others are in school, today?"

"Yup, I was. But our class ended up earlier so I decided to drop by here," he answered.

"Would you mind if I ask why?"

"I'll talk to Koenma about some things..." he retorted. Then Kurama turned his attention to the pile of documents, she was holding. "Need a hand there?" he thoughtfully asked, pointing the papers.

He's indeed so kind. An attitude she truly admires about him from the moment they first met. The only youkai who have the guts to sacrifice his very own life for his biological mother's sake, what a guy?!!

"Thanks. But I think you should go to Sir Koenma right away. He's kind of busy and if you don't hurry, he might find no time to talk to you," she said.

"If you say so..."he smiled. "See you later then."

Kurama turned on his heel and stalked his way to Koenma's office, his hands in his pockets, taking it all in.

When the guy was already out of her sight, Botan let out a deep audible breath then followed it with a couple of soft chuckles.

People are so funny, she thought. How can someone like Kurama "the serious, wiseacre, all around guy of the Reikai Tantei" was trying to be ridiculous with a not-so-funny question. Actually, it isn't funny at all. That question is somehow typically use when you expect a person to look forward on seeing you but realize he wasn't.

Well, maybe Kurama's sense of humor wasn't that good, she thought. "Uh, I think I should do my job now," she turned to the files she was carrying. "Koenma will be mad at me if he discovers I'm not finish yet."

* * *

When Botan went into the file room, she felt a sudden throb in her wits. The room became even bigger than ever, the more the deaths, the bigger it gets. Even the numbers of the steel drawers increased.

The file room was the place in Reikai she hated the most since the first time she step her foot in Reikai and became a shinigami. The four corners of the wide room, the height of the drawers which almost reach the ceiling, the infinite quantity of files. She just all hates it.

"So how the hell, will she put this stack of files one by one to their right places among the millions of drawers there?" was the question she wanted to ask.

"Great!" She moaned solemnly. During moments like this one, she ought to curse herself for picking up a job like this one. Presumably, it was like choosing suicide. Okay, a deity is a spirit and spirits don't die because they are already dead but they do also get exhausted. Makes her think, it's much worse than suicide...She sighed.

After an hour of seeking, searching and murmuring blasphemy about her work, she did have managed to put some files in their drawers; a dozen was still to go.

"How long will I be able to stand this..." she gasped, leaning on one of the drawer's side near her place. If that brat kid orders the same task again to her the next day, she was sure of smacking his face on the wall. Meanwhile, she must keep herself from ripping the files, kicking the drawers down and bringing the whole room into massive destruction. She heaves a sigh.

"Botan," a soft voice broke her rumination. The door swung open and a head with dark-night haired, peered out. "A good-looking guy is looking for you," Ayame mumbled with an impish grin.

"Good-looking?" she asked with an extremely puzzled face. She couldn't think of anyone "good-looking" as what Ayame referred to, would go looking for her.

Ayame grunted, "Yes, a very good-looking one and I hate you for not telling it to me that you have a friend like him."

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded. "But I don't know who you are talking about."

"Wait!" Ayame gestured, and then disappeared at the door. After a couple of seconds, she came back pulling somebody inside the room. "Here he is!"

Botan must admit to herself that Ayame was completely right describing him with the adjective "good-looking". But she didn't expect that her friend was telling about him.

"Kurama!" she stood straight.

"Hi, again," he smiled at her.

"Are you the one, who's looking for me?"

"Yes and I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Ha!" Their conversation stopped when Ayame obviously stomped her way towards them, wanting some attention. She then turned to her, "Oh, I thought you don't know him..." Ayame uttered with a high-tone of sarcasm. "So Botan, would you not introduce me to your friend?"

Botan couldn't help her lips not to quiver nor her face not to show any remarks from being slightly freaked out by Ayame's roguish phrases in the presence of Kurama.

"Oh, excuse me," she glared at Ayame. "I've been terribly rude. Kurama let me introduce you to my friend, Ayame."

Kurama said hi to Ayame and then she started giggling over him. And in a strange way,_ Botan somehow feel that she's becoming the third wheel in the scene. _Talk about horning in, Ayame have done a great job, Kurama went there for her but now look who's enjoying another shinigami's company. _What a fox, _she thought and groaned.

"Botan," she heard the fox boy called her name. Finally, he remembered she still exist there. "Can we talk for a meantime?"

"Huh? Talk?" she repeated, curiously. Talk? But there's nothing they need to talk about, their mission is finished and she's done playing the assistant part of the Reikai Tantei. Well, if that fox just wants her to talk about Ayame, she will not waste any of her precious time for it. _Until a thought slowly sipped into her mind, Good Gad!!! What if-- Does he already know it? No, please, no! She thought and grew a little anxious. "No, he shouldn't know it. Not him."_

"Why?" she inquired, trying to swallow the large lump stuck in her throat.

"I really want to discuss something with you," he smirked, scratching the back of his head in an unusual manner.

"But---" she scoffed, ogling at the left files she needs to wind up, finding it as a reasonable excuse for Kurama.

"Now," Ayame started to wedge in, again. "Come on," she exclaimed near Botan's face. "You should go with him and talk." Ayame placed her hands on her shoulders and popped her eyebrows up and down in a very suggestive manner. "Besides, Mr. Handsome here came all the way to the Human World for you."

"Okay! Okay!" she sighed then ensue it with a little grin. What a fine one to talk of that, she thought.

She then turned her attention back to Kurama, seeing him with the same sweet, pleasant smile on his face. Maybe there's nothing wrong if she talk to him even for a short time besides it could be the last time that they could talk to each other especially now, that he'll mostly stay in the Human World as Shuiichi Minamino.

* * *

"Sorry about Ayame," Botan said as soon as they were out of the Spirit World Temple. "She can be quite impulsive when there is a guy around."

Both of them decided it's much better for them to do their conversation outside while walking since Kurama said, it has nothing to do with their work and it is just a plain simple topic.

"It's okay," he paused in silence. "Anyway, she's your friend and she's quite funny too."

"She sure is..." was her gusty response. She slowed her walk letting herself fall behind Kurama so she can indulge herself on watching him walk. _Ayame was quite funny, is that what he have just said? _He wasn't like that nor wasn't she used on hearing him talking about a girl well except from his beloved mother. _Botan stopped and thought, Oh no, is he starting to fall for Ayame? No way! _

"Botan," Kurama's voice popped out her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. Then broke into a trot, keeping pace with him, trying to get the idiotic thought out of her mind, she turned to him and asked. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Uh, about that," he stopped. "I went here to tell Koenma the things occurring in the Human World."

"The latest news about the others?!!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Exactly," he looked at her. "That's why I thought, you will be eager to hear it as well," he smiled.

"Really?" Botan's lips curved into a broad smile.

Kurama nodded. And Botan turned her attention to Kurama's charming face. It was nice of him to pay a bit of his time just to let her know what's happening to the others. It wasn't really a big thing, but to her it was, she thought and couldn't control herself not to smile because of it. Afraid that Kurama might notice her strange behavior, she forced herself to listen to what Kurama was saying.

He was telling her about Yusuke, who was still in his habit of skipping classes and made Keiko put her guards more. While Kuwabara was determined to study harder, he said to him that he'll do everything to be a good man for Yukina. Hiei however, visits him sometimes mostly during the night. Of course, who wouldn't be shocked to see a little guy jumping and suddenly appearing on the roof a house and knocking on the window. So often, he spends his time talking to Hiei while doing his home works. Kurama even admitted, he got late for school once, because of that routine.

On the other hand, Botan couldn't help not to giggle on his story. Just imagining it, Keiko scolding Yusuke all over again is a scene. Kuwabara daydreaming about Yukina with his lashes veiling his eyes, his lips curved in a dreamy smile. Although he doesn't know that his ladylove was the younger sister of the little demon who always cramps his style. The same demon, Botan was astounded to know that he also love a short yakety-yak with his closest friend.

The whole bit would be even more hilarious if she was there to see it. But unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to go to the Human World without a specific reason such as a task, she thought in dismay. Though she still feels lucky to be with Kurama, right now as he tells her what was the others doing back in the Human World.

Then out of the blue, Kurama hissed, and caught her attention. And when she glared at him, the half-youkai lifted his face up, looking at the sky. His pretty face being partially shadowed by the leaves of Reikai trees, as it branches sways. The long crimson-red hair he has seems to be drifting to the breath of the wind. And his oculars painted with emerald crystals shines at the sky. It was a mystical view; it was like gazing upon a cherub though beneath that angelic-carved face was a witty, sly fox spirit. Howbeit, it is still the kind of face; she wouldn't be tired staring at even for a whole day.

"Botan," he softly uttered, biting off the next words, "reporting to Koenma wasn't really my motive, why I came by. I have my own specific intention."

"What do you mean?" she implied with a puzzled-look.

He turned to her in a mere gallant way which made Botan's cheeks be tinted by a blush. "Remember my battle opposing Karasu," he said, keeping his eyes on the pace. "I have been in the verge of being perish there after I lend my entire energy on the rear attack I did..."

Botan nodded.

"I did felt, I died," he admitted. "But at that very moment, I have keeled over and was probably waiting to be out of misery, I heard a voice."

"A voice...?"

"Beyond any shade of doubt, yes. In spite of the fact, I've been telling myself, it was the potion that made my way through to still exist. And yet, I couldn't disregard that voice."

"So you're trying to say, the voice saved your life..." she said, not venturing her amethyst eyes away from Kurama. "Then what was the voice telling you, some kind of voodoo spell?"

"Could be," he smirked. "It was saying,_ Kurama please get up. He couldn't die, he shouldn't."_

Botan's mouth hung open; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Those words, it was the exact words she had said after Kurama collapsed at the end of that battle._ She immediately looked away from Kurama. If he had heard those words then there was also a bigger chance he have heard the other things she have said too, she thought.

She had actually been cheering Kurama in that battle like crazy, her mind started flitting back to those awkward remarks she have spitted and thought during that time like, _"I have took one person I love (referring to Genkai) to the Spirit World. Please don't let me take another." _and _"Taguro have taken a person I love, that wouldn't happen again." _Could she even believe she have said those words, because of impulse well not just impulse probably. How she wondered if Kurama already knew she was the one who have said those words. Of course he wouldn't mention it and will keep it to himself _but that is a more threat_. Or it might actually be the reason why he came there, he was getting irked by "a someone" like her who was terribly minding him and his condition, you know, the youkais hates that. _And to the point that she was no one to him, to act like that. _It was completely degrading.

"That voice, it didn't give up on me. It kept on insisting that I should win, that I shouldn't die." He continued, pointing his eyes down and murmured, "I know it's from a girl."

_"It's from a shinigami..."_

He was aware of it, she knew it. Now, she ought to consider running away or literally flying away with her oar then locked up herself back to the horrendous file room. _But there was something stopping her, inducing her to persist walking with Kurama. _She doesn't know if it's her stimulus doing it or what, but one thing she knows, it wasn't helping her out.

"I came all the way here, because of her. I just couldn't get the idea, why for her lips were telling those words. So I was sticking with my own eccentric rationalization, that diety was there to watch us out in the tournament and bringing me to the Spirit World wasn't her duty afterall," he continued.

Botan wanted to reply so badly to his remarks. But every time she wants to say something, one of those phrases she had said would pop into her mind and hold her tongue, back.

"Despite of that fact, I want to apologize if I've got her worried. And as far as I could remember, I also got her teary-eyed during that battle," he said, while his index finger and thumb where over his chin. Then he simply rolled his eyes on Botan and muttered, "As well thanks for all the embolden she did though till now I couldn't get the logic of her behavior back then to my head."

_It was then she knew, her silence was completely unbearable_. It was time for her to speak up, to speak for herself. And she doesn't care anymore on what Kurama might think of her. What really is important is he needs to know it, he needs to know her feelings.

Again she stopped and whirled around, her pink kimono trailing along like a peony flower that has been moved by the gust of the wind. Her movement was so sudden that Kurama had to rock back on his heels to avoid walking to her. And then with a deep breath, she took all her solidity and looked up at Kurama. Her amethyst eyes glaring straight to the emerald oculars in front of her. "I know that shinigami is horridly notional. _And she will never learn to stop and think first before she acts but...but she was just sickeningly afraid to see you dying! She was so scared to lose someone she loves that she didn't care if you are already getting irritated by her mannerism!_" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks becoming molten hot as she stares at Kurama.

The half-youkai just couldn't abide not to throw his head back and left out a gusty sigh with a smile. She was absolutely irresistible when she was in this kind of mood, reasoning like a sulky child caught red-handed.

He then looked at the sky-blue head near him, her eyes were pointing down to the ground. "I'm afraid to tell you but I'm not definitely irritated to that shinigami. The truth within that matter is I found her quite amu---"

"Kurama!" She blurted out so loud that made him stopped and turned his attention to her. She was clenching her hand tightly that Kurama could perceive she is probably going to say something that could set him on fire. Truthfully, she was the only person that could make his heart go twice its normal beat with a single sensibly remark from her. He should admit, it was her rush headlong attitude that causes his "worries" most of the times.

Her lips then quivered and the next words she spitted were as quiet as a soft breeze, "Couldn't you get it? _That shinigami cares for you..."_

_**"I care for you to much..."**_

Botan shuddered, she doesn't know what will happen next and she was aghast to be even there. Kurama might avoid her from now, and thanks to her damned whimsical behavior.

"I'm sorry...I should have shutted my mouth..." she uttered, thinking that Kurama is already abrade of her, until he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"Ku...Kura---"

"Shh..._That shinigami don't annoy me_..." he whispered into her ears, tightening his grip on her. "Botan, you don't annoy me. You should never ever think of that, again."

She doesn't know why she was in the arms of this guy, right now. But surely, it feels so good to be this close to him, to feel his heart beating. It's just wonderful to be in the arms of Youko Kurama perhaps Shuiichi Minamino's arms. _Whoever between those two personalities, who persuaded to hold her, it doesn't matter. _Besides, she's still in the arms of this great guy that can send butterflies to her stomach and can weaken her knees.

Making the most out of that particular moment, she held on to Kurama as well. It doesn't matter now if Kurama's grip even becomes tighter, she will still gladly refer to be in his embrace.

It was definitely warm in his clasp as she haven't expected. Too warm, for someone who had become a ruthless demon known as the King of Bandits in Makai. _How glad she is to finally shatter that shell of him and get him act more naturally around her which he seems not usual with. _She thought and found herself smiling to it--but this particular moment just doesn't seem to stay longer.

"Botan," he said and gently pushed her, holding her shoulders. "I couldn't believe, you would say all of that."

"Kurama, I'm just afraid that I might not see you again," she innocently reasoned out.

"Well," he smiled, then raised his hand and softly placed it on Botan's head. "And what makes you think of that, huh? We will still have a bunch of mission, together."

"Huh? Buh-Buh-But?!!"

"As far as I know, we four had promised to be the Spirit Detectives for the rest of our lives and that goes for you too, as our assistant."

"But I thought---"

"My, oh my, you're giving yourself a hard mental kick in there," he retorted, laughing sheepishly as he ruffled her sky-blue hair.

She was speechless and stood there for what seemed a very long time, staring back at Kurama. _How stupid she is to spit all those words that could unleash her secrets to the person she supposed to keep it from. _Now she'll have to live, being conscious of everything that would come out of her mouth---then a thought suddenly bumped into her brain. _If Kurama already knew that they still have missions and meetings to do together, then why did he started "the shinigami" conversation thingy. Then he had must---_

"Perhaps, I should go now." he said with a waggish smile. Kurama turned on his back and stalked his way leaving the ferry girl, who stood there motionless like a post. He then lifted his hand and gave a small wave. "Bye for now, Botan. See you in our next mission," he said in a conversational voice and wasn't turning his head on her. But she could clearly see, he was trembling, he was laughing. "And also say _hi to that shinigami for me. And remind her, not to give dirty looks on Ayame and me, anymore._ I'm not interested in Ayame,_if she's confounded inquisitive with it."_

_**HE LED HER ON!**_ She was right with it. How could he?!!!

**"ARGH!!! KURAMA, YOU FOX!!!" **she yelled.

--~~THE END~~--


End file.
